The Smelly Adventure
'''Participants''' '''''KAzu Hozuki''''' '''Title:''' '''''The Smelly Adventure''''' ''-It was a a cool and raining day in Kirigakure, the wind was blowing at medium speeds and the rain was falling hard. Kazu walked out of his home wearing a hat and a long cloak to keep him dry from the rain, he walked down the pathway to the missionboard. Kazu glanced over the board looking for a mission, all he seen was one paper hanging on the board. Kazu grabbed the paper reading that it was a mission to unblock the sewer and a frown came to his face. "Ew, guess this is all there is to do though." He grabbed a few bags and placed them in his tool pouch under his cloak and begin to walk to the enterence of the sewers. Once he approched the enterence to the sewer he reached into his tool pouch pulling out a lollipop and the bags he had put in earlier. He took the wrapper off the lollipop and placed it into his mouth as he stuffed the wrapper back into his tool pouch and began to walk into the sewers. at the enterence Kazu removed his cloak and hat placing them at the front then proceeded to walk further into the sewers.-'' ''-Kazu walked along the inside of the sewer tunnels looking down everyone he came across trying to find the blockage, as he got further into the sewers he noticed the level of the water rising from the rain and the blockage, he knew had had to hurry and find it. Kazu continued to walk around in the sewers sucking upon the lollipop he has in his mouth, after awhile the smell of the sewers started to get to him and make his lollipop taste bad. He brung his hands up to the stick of the lollipop and pulled the wrapper out his tool pouch with his other hand, he placed the lollipop back in the wrapper and placed it back in his tool pouch. He would then pull out a face mask and place it over his mouth to filter out the horrid smell. Finally after another hour and a half he found the blockage, it was rather big and filled with trash.-'' ''-Kazu walks around the blockage looking for a weak spot, he reached behind his back grabbing the hilt of his sword pulling it from it's sheath. He swung it a few times at the blockage and trash began to fall from it. He used his sword as a spike to pick up the trash and place it into the bag. After picking up all the trash the fell he swung his sword a few more times as more trash fell he placed it into more into the bag. "This is taking too long." he wiped sweat from his head adjusting his Kirigakure headband and walked to the side of the blockage. He looked around and founf a long stick, he then picked it up and shoved it into the side of the blockage pushing forward as the blockage started to tumble down. "This is more like it."-'' ''-Kazu continued to poke at the blockage and put trash into the bags, He took a short break pulling one of the bottles of water on his hip too his lips and taking small sips to the water. While he was drinking he noticed a little water flowing through the blockage and had an idea. He placed the water bottle back onto his hip and using a special jutsu of his clan he turn his body into water and move into the water into the back of the blockage. nce he got back to the other side he turned his body back to normal and placed his hands on the back of the blockage pushing forward on it. The blockage came tumbling down to the ground as the water that was being blocked came rushing through. Kazu noticed a bunch of large rats in the middle of the pile once ot crumbled relizing the the blockage was in fact a rat's nest.- '' ''-After notcing the nest of rat's Kazu gathered a pile of trash and placed it on the side ledge of the sewers out of the way of the flow of sewage, after doing so he collected the rat's and placed them into their new nest placing a bit more trash around it so it was big enough to house them all. Once he finished setting up the new nest Kazu continued to place the rest of the trash fron the blockage into large trash bags. Once done putting all the trash into bags Kazu gather all the filled backs and tossed him over his shoulder starting to walk towards the sewer exit.-'' ''-Kazu reached the exit with the trach bags thrown over his shoulder, he walked down the pathway to a nearby dumpster and tossed the bags in. He walked back to the enterence grabbing his hat and cloaking, placing the hat on his had and tossing the clock over his shoulders and wrapping it around himself. He began to walk towards the Mizukage's office building while pulling his lollipop he wrapped up earlier out of his bag taking the wrapper off and placing it back into his mouth. Kazu came up to the Mizukage's office building and walked in, the Mizukage's assistent sat at the front desk and spoke towards Kazu "Mizukage is not in atm, may I be of service?" Kazu nodded and handed her the mission paper "I just finished this mission." The woman nodded and took the paper, Kazu collect his rewards and walked out the building heading for home.-'' '''End Results:'''